


Collier

by Akhoris



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Western
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akhoris/pseuds/Akhoris
Summary: Jesse McCree est un gamin qui a appris à vivre à la dure dans le large territoire de l'Ouest. Alors adolescent, il est un chien fou vivant de chapardage. Et pour maitriser un tel personnage, il faut savoir lui dicter sa loi et tirer un coup sec sur la laisse.McReyes en devenir.





	1. Marche ou crève

La cible était toute proche. Il s’avança, sous le couvert d’un buisson et inspecta avec plus d’application la scène. Puis il tira. La pierre vola et atterrit sur le crâne de sa victime qui se retourna vivement, les sourcils froncés et déjà prêt à hurler sur son agresseur. Ça ne manqua pas. Et le gamin détala sous la menace de la pelle levée.  
“Sale gosse !”  
Il galopait sous le regard furieux de l’homme qui avait hésité un moment à le courser avant d’abandonner.  
“La prochaine fois, je vais t’accueillir avec un fusil !”  
Mais il était déjà bien loin et n’entendit qu’à peine la mise en garde. Il s’arrêta une fois à bonne distance et a couvert, les mains sur les genoux, reprenant son souffle. Le gamin devait avoir une douzaine d’années. Ses mèches châtaines étaient parfaitement hirsutes rappelant plus la crinière sans soin d’un cheval sauvage qu’une chevelure humaine. Ses yeux bruns firent un rapide aller-retour pour s’assurer qu’il était caché hors de vue de l’homme et qu’il n’avait pas décidé de le suivre puis il lâcha un soupir rassuré et se redressa. Il attendit alors.  
Il fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour que deux autres enfants arrivent, les bras chargés d’un panier chacun, souriant avec un air victorieux. Les contenants étaient remplis de pommes rouges pour l’un, d’épis de maïs dodus pour l’autre.  
“Belle récolte.”  
“Ahah sa tête quand il a pris le caillou sur la tête.”  
“Ramenez-vous, on traine pas ici.”  
“Effectivement, vous feriez bien... bande de délinquants...” la voix était grave et lourde de menaces.  
Lentement, ils tournèrent la tête vers l’adulte qui les avait rejoints alors qu’ils se croyaient pourtant hors de danger. Il leur fallut qu’une seconde de plus pour décider de se carapater, courant aussi vite que leurs courtes statures leur permettaient.  
Jesse se découvrit bien vite trop épuisé comparé aux deux autres et plus lent, surtout une fois qu’ils hurlent lâchés leur butin. Il les vit disparaitre sans un regard derrière eux alors que la main du fermier volé s’abattait sur lui.  
Il se souvenait encore de la raclée mémorable qu’il avait pris ce jour-là ainsi que la rage de se voir ainsi abandonné par ses jeunes partenaires de crime.  
*  
Finalement, les choses n’avaient guère changé quelques années plus tard. Les règles avaient évolué mais le jeu restait le même. Il bondit en attrapant le pommeau de la selle, enfourchant d’un geste vif le dos de la bête. Son pied tapa le flanc de sa monture dont les sabots frappèrent le sol avant qu’elle ne se propulse en avant. Autour de lui, il vit ses compagnons le suivre dans sa fuite.  
Il entendit quelques hurlements derrière lui mais ne s’y arrêta pas. Il y avait un temps pour réfléchir et un pour agir. Il préférait largement le second pour être honnête et ils étaient en plein dedans.  
Un sifflement de balle le motiva à pousser sa monture à faire un effort supplémentaire, mais, les oreilles couchées contre son encolure tendue, la bête n’avait nul besoin de ses ordres pour comprendre qu’elle avait tout intérêt à déployer toutes ses ressources.  
Il y eut un bruit de chute derrière lui et il risqua un coup d’œil en arrière. Un des gars venait de tomber et roulait dans la poussière. Leurs poursuivants étaient trop proches et ils devaient prendre de l’avance pour s’assurer de les semer. Tant pis pour lui. Marche ou crève. S’il ne finissait pas piétiné par un cheval, il aurait droit à un séjour au frais. Bah... C’était la vie.  
Dans un nuage de poussière soulevé par leurs montures, ils s’éloignèrent rapidement de la bourgade. Ce n’est que bien plus loin qu’ils s’arrêtèrent. Chacun mit pied à terre et on distribua le butin selon les parts décidées avec quelques rixes de mécontentement vis-à-vis des pourcentages dus aux deux gars qui y étaient restés.  
Jesse récupéra la bonne poignée de bijoux qu’on lui tendit et l’enfourna dans sa sacoche. Il allait devoir revendre ça mais il tirerait quelques beaux billets. Il se remit alors en selle et flatta l’encolure de l’étalon dont les oreilles pivotèrent vers lui. L’animal était en nage et le harnais creusait le poil humide mais il ne tenait pas à rester trop proche de ces gars-là. Il fit pivoter l’animal et lui fit prendre un petit galop pour s’éloigner. Il ne comptait que sur lui. Ça marchait comme ça de toute façon. Effectivement, le jeu n’avait pas changé mais maintenant, il en maitrisait toutes les règles.


	2. On se reverra

C’était le genre de maison où il aurait rêvé de grandir. Une de ces vieilles barraques qui avait survécu aux années et gardait l’éclat qu’elles avaient déjà un siècle plus tôt. Elle faisait une bonne taille et trônait au milieu d’un parc aux bosquets de fleurs ouvragés, qui trahissait une consommation d’eau qui rendait la bouche du jeune homme asséchée. Pouvoir user d’une ressource aussi vitale et chère juste pour profiter d’un peu de vert par la fenêtre... dans cette zone, c’était juste un signe aberrant de richesse.   
Mais ce qui l’intéressait vraiment dans cette bâtisse, c’était qu’il savait que les propriétaires n’étaient pas là en ce moment. Oh il y avait le personnel, mais ça ne serait pas vraiment un souci. Il pourrait remplir son sac bien avant d’être repéré et mangerait à sa faim pour les prochaines semaines. Il pourrait peut-être même faire revoir la ferrure de sa monture. Whisper en avait bien besoin.   
Il inspira un coup pour se donner du courage et escalada la barrière. Le plus dur serait d’arriver à rejoindre le bâtiment en traversant les jardins. Il avait choisi un angle d’attaque discret. Il espérait profiter des ombres et du masque d’une allée de grands arbres. Il ne put s’empêcher de lever le nez un instant pour admirer le feuillage dense et si vert. C’était beau, mais est-ce que ça valait les efforts et le gaspillage que cela demandait ?   
Il ralentit l’allure une fois plus proche, regarda autour de lui pour s’assurer que tout était calme puis observa le bâtiment. Ça n’aurait rien de difficile que d’escalader le long de la plante qui offrirait des prises faciles. Il s’y agrippa d’une main, bloqua plus fermement son sac dans son dos, avant de s’élancer. Il avait l’habitude de ce genre d’exercice et il fut rapidement au niveau de la fenêtre ouverte qu’il avait remarqué. Un petit coup d’œil discret à l’intérieur et d’une pulsion, il était sur le parquet du premier étage.   
Il se frotta le nez afin de repérer les lieux. Il était dans un couloir plutôt long, très éclairé par les larges fenêtres et sur lequel donnait une série de porte. Sans doute les chambres. Une salle d’eau, peut-être, espérait-il. Il savait d’expérience que les personnes aisées y gardaient souvent des bijoux. En tout cas, il devrait avoir la paix pour fouiller tranquillement. Vu l’heure, les chambres seraient déjà faites. Il retient un ricanement ironique. Vraiment... lui qui n'avait jamais connu ce genre de vie avait appris le quotidien de ces grandes maisons comme s’il avait grandi dedans. C’était utile avec son style de vie.   
Il colla son oreille sur la première porte. Pas un bruit. Parfait. Il attendit un instant de plus pour s’en assurer avant de faire tourner lentement la poignée puis jeter un œil discret à l’intérieur. Vide. La chance était avec lui décidément. Il entra et referma soigneusement.   
Une chambre décorée de façon adulte et féminine. Sans doute celle de la maitresse de maison. Il allait jouer au poker ce soir vu la chance qu’il avait aujourd’hui. Il se frotta les mains et entreprit de fouiller, faisant aussi peu de bruit que possible. Quelques boucles d’oreilles, une poignée de collier, un chandelier en argent, un miroir de bonne qualité, toutes ces prises finirent dans son sac.   
Il savait repérer dès qu’il entrait dans une pièce les endroits à fouiller. Et surtout, il avait vite appris qu’il fallait bouger. Ne jamais rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce. Il décida donc de passer à la chambre suivante. Coup d’œil prudent dans le couloir puis deuxième pièce fouillée. Il en sortit notamment avec une montre qui lui semblait être de dernier cri. Enfin pour lui, elle était impressionnante mais peut-être qu’au final, ce n’était qu’une vieillerie. La technologie lui échappait en général. Il avait du mal à en juger la valeur mais il connaissait quelqu’un qui saurait... sans doute en l’arnaquant de quelques dollars mais bon.   
Alors il continua sa vadrouille et sa récolte. La chambre suivante était destinée à une enfant. Il le comprit rapidement. Pourtant, le lit était immense et un écran de bonne taille lui aussi s’étalait sur un mur. Des étagères blanches surchargées de livres, de quelques bibelots. Des vêtements bien rangés dans un placard sur le côté.   
En règle générale, il ne s’attardait pas sur les chambres qui n’étaient pas destinées à des adultes. Tout y était plus difficilement revendable. Mais vu le luxe apporté à cette pièce, il était sûr que les parents se saignaient les veines pour satisfaire leur petite chérie. Il trouverait bien quelques babioles de valeur là-dedans.   
Il allait ouvrir un placard quand il entendit du bruit et se figea. Dans le couloir. Il se crispa et chercha rapidement où se cacher, au cas où quelqu’un décidait d’entrer dans la pièce. Il n’y avait pas tant de possibilité. Sous le lit ? Derrière ? Y’avait les rideaux aussi. Le pas, ça en était un, il en était sûr, était lourd. Mais il entendait une voix féminine. Au moins deux personnes. Dont un adulte... non.... un omniaque. Il déglutit.   
Il se glissa derrière le lit. Il n’aimait pas ça. Bon, il y aurait toujours la fenêtre au cas où mais après une rapide vérification, il constata qu’elle était verrouillée. Ça demanderait donc de la briser et donc potentiellement se blesser. Il ferait en fonction. Avec un peu de chance supplémentaire, ils ne feraient que passer dans le couloir.  
Quand il entendit la porte s’ouvrir, il se mordit les lèvres. Et merde. Il avait visiblement dépassé son quota. Doucement, très doucement, il entreprit de s’écraser autant que possible pour se faire discret et il put ainsi voir les énormes pieds de métal de l’omniac. C’était du poids lourd... mais ça ne serait certainement pas assez rapide pour le rattraper s’il arrivait à sauter en contrebas, atterrir proprement et courir jusqu’à la grille.   
Il ne bougea pas, constatant qu’ils s’étaient figés.  
“Bob?”   
Il n’y eut pas de réponse, mais il le vit pivoter en partie comme s’il cherchait quelque chose... quelqu’un ? Lui ? Oh merde !   
Il se leva soudainement, espérant sur la surprise pour s’offrir un petit délai pour fuir. Mais les Omniacs ne connaissent pas la surprise. Il le réalisa quand il sentit l’immense main se fermer son épaule, le forçant à pivoter et le déséquilibrant. Sa tête frappa la vitre, sans la briser, et il tomba, sonné, au sol.  
Il s’ébroua vivement et releva les yeux vers les deux personnes.   
L’Omniac était vraiment de bonne taille, très large, habillé d’un costume, le visage lisse agrémenté de ce qui pourrait être une moustache ouvragée et portant un petit chapeau. Il avait l’air distingué malgré sa stature. Et pour l’instant, il avait surtout l’air menaçant par sa masse, malgré ses petits yeux ronds et verts qui le scrutaient avec curiosité.   
Puis la fille à côté de lui avança, le poussant un peu pour voir leur invité indésirable. Elle devait avoir son âge, guère plus et il sentit sa tête rentrer dans ses épaules à la seconde où il la vit. Elle inspirait... quelque chose. Difficile à dire quoi. Elle pencha la tête, laissant ses cheveux blancs si bien coiffés glisser sur ses épaules alors que ses yeux d’une couleur presque ambre le détaillait.   
“C’est pas ce que vous croyez...” tenta-t-il en défense vaine.   
Puis elle sourit. Il arrondit les yeux.  
“Dommage. Ça demanderait du culot d’oser rentrer ici pour voler les Caledonia. Ou peut-être beaucoup de stupidité. Et donc que viens-tu faire ici ? A part tenter de refaire les carreaux avec ta tignasse ? Sérieusement... ça fait combien de temps que tu as pas lavé ce bordel sur ton crâne ?”   
Il déglutit. Oui bon, effectivement. Elle touchait juste. Il se renfrogna et tenta de se redresser, observant du coin de l’œil si le dénommé Bob ne comptait pas l’en empêcher. Il ne fit rien, se contentant de l’observer avec curiosité. Enfin, c’est ce que Jesse supposait à voir les petits yeux ronds le fixer. C’était perturbant.   
Une fois debout, il tenta de se rendre un peu de dignité en époussetant ses vêtements en la fixant puis se raclant la gorge, il s’apprêta à parler. Elle le prit de court.  
“ Essaye de me faire croire que c’est ici que tu as sali tes guenilles... c’est nous qui allons devoir nettoyer après ton départ.” Elle renifla avec amusement. “Alors petit voleur... fais donc voir ce que tu as récupéré.”  
Il serra les dents. En temps normal, il aurait sans doute défié cette gamine à peine plus âgée que qui mais l’immense omniac à coté l’en dissuadait efficacement. Elle lui tendait la main, et il rechigna un instant mais finit par tendre le sac. Bon bah finalement... il payait ses coups de chance. Il allait repartir bredouille... voire avoir de grosses emmerdes si elle décidait d’appeler les autorités.   
“Je...”  
“Teuh... Chut.” Et elle ouvrit le sac pour en observer le contenu, fouillant tranquillement dedans. “T’as réussi à récupérer tout ça sans te faire attraper ? Et comment tu es rentré ? ”   
“Par la fenêtre... j’ai escaladé.”  
“La plante grimpante ? “ Elle sembla réfléchir un instant et hocha la tête. Elle tira une paire de boucles d’oreille du sac avant de lui lancer.  
Trop surpris, il faillit le laisser tomber et referma ses mains dessus in extremis pour éviter la chute.   
“Je garde celles-là. Pour le reste, c’est à toi. Je suis d’humeur généreuse.”  
Il cligna des yeux, plein d’incompréhension. Elle le laissait repartir ? Avec son butin ?   
Il allait partir sans poser plus de questions, esquivant aussi largement que possible l’omniac quand elle l’interrompit.   
“Je n’ai pas dit que ça serait gratuit.”  
Il se figea alors, retenu par la large main que Bob venait de placer sur son épaule pour le pousser à pivoter et faire face à la jeune fille.  
“Bouge pas.” Dit-elle sur le ton d’un ordre alors qu’elle ouvrait son bureau et en sortait une tablette informatique dernier cri sur laquelle elle pianota un moment. Il la regarda faire interdit. Qu’est-ce qu’elle lui voulait ? Bon... S’il pouvait s’en sortir sans trop d’emmerdes, il n'allait pas dire non mais cette fille était... bizarre. Il déglutit lentement en l’observant.   
Elle se retourna finalement vers lui. La tablette montrait la photo d’un canyon. Il fronça les sourcils puis leva le nez vers elle, interrogateur.  
“Tu vois où c’est ?”  
Il hocha la tête. Effectivement. Il voyait très bien. C’était à l’ouest, perdu en pleine nature et particulièrement pratique pour se poser quand le vent soufflait dans la région. Il y posait régulièrement son campement de fortune.  
“Retrouve y moi dans deux jours à la tombée de la nuit.”  
Jesse sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher un coup. Hein ? Quoi ? Il avait mal compris. Oui, très certainement ! Pourquoi voulait-elle qu’ils se retrouvent là-bas ? Ou alors... elle était tombée sous son charme ? Il était plutôt beau garçon, il le savait et...  
“Efface ce sourire débile de ta face, tu veux. Quoi que tu imagines... c’est non.”  
Il en sortit quelque peu à vif, se sentant relativement ridiculisé et fronça le nez.  
“Bah tu attends quoi de moi au juste ? Les pique-niques au clair de lune c’est pas trop ma cam’, ma jolie...”  
“Ciel, il parle.”   
Il se renfrogna un peu plus et allait répondre quand elle le coupa de nouveau, son regard lourd sur lui.  
“Tu veux repartir sans ennui ?”  
Il grogna et hocha la tête.  
“Alors tu seras au rendez-vous. C’est tout. Mets-moi ça dehors Bob.”  
Et l’omniac l’attrapa par le col avant qu’il ne puisse protester ou insister. Il fut rapidement pratiquement jeté par la fenêtre par laquelle il était rentré et se rétablit avec un air de fierté outragée. Comment cette gamine osait le malmener comme ça ? Elle n’aurait pas eu le robot... il lui aurait expliqué sa façon de penser.   
Le sac tomba bruyamment à côté de lui et il l’attrapa vivement, espérant que cela n’est pas attiré l’attention de quelqu’un d’autre. Il le mit sur son dos rapidement et détala aussi vite qu’il le pouvait vers la sortie, grimpa les grilles et atterrit dans le couvert des feuillages, à l’abri. Il s’autorisa alors à reprendre son souffle.   
Un petit hennissement l’accueillit quand il sortit finalement de sa cachette et rejoignit le cheval qui l’attendait patiemment.   
“Tu me croiras jamais si je te raconte, vieux...”   
Il se mit rapidement en selle et fit pivoter sa monture.   
“J’ai rencontré une fille trop bizarre...”  
Il le lança au petit trot, laissant l’animal gérer le reste alors qu’il se plongeait dans ses pensées pleines d’interrogation.


	3. Deux mondes

Jesse raviva les flammes du bout d’un bâton, remuant un peu le petit bois. 

La nuit était tombée une heure plus tôt et dans le canyon aux parois immenses, le silence régnait. On entendait juste le crépitement du feu qu’il entretenait et l’ébrouement régulier de Whisper quelques pas plus loin. L’étalon mâchonnait les quelques herbes qu’il arrivait à trouver, ayant profité de l’ombre offerte par le relief pour résister au soleil impitoyable tapant sur la région en journée. 

L’adolescent regarda à droite puis à gauche une énième fois depuis qu’il était arrivé ici. Il était méfiant. La gamine qu’il avait rencontrée lui avait donné rendez-vous ici même et personne ne s’y trouvait. En même temps, il ne voyait même pas pourquoi il avait fait le déplacement. Il aurait dû l’oublier et se faire la malle aussi loin que possible. 

Mais elle avait éveillé sa curiosité. Rien n’était plus dangereux que la curiosité, il en avait parfaitement pris conscience. Elle lui avait déjà couté cher plus d’une fois. Elle avait même fait qu’il était ici, aujourd’hui. S’il n’avait pas fouiné les affaires de ses parents... s’il n’avait pas mis son nez là où il ne fallait pas quand il ne le fallait pas... il serait peut-être encore dans les bras d’une mère aimante et sous la tutelle d’un père strict, mais qui s’assurait qu’il ait tout. Au lieu de ça, il était seul, et ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. 

Les leçons pour lui apprendre à maitriser sa curiosité avait eu un effet certain et il était devenu prudent. Mais ça ne l’avait pas empêché d’être là à cet instant, allant à l’encontre de toute règle de bon sens. Elle aurait pu prévenir les autorités et pendant la première demi-heure où il avait attendu, il était resté aux aguets. Mais personne ne s’était montré, ni elle, ni un piège. Il avait finalement décidé de monter son campement pour la nuit. 

En retournant la viande en train de griller au-dessus des flammes, il secoua la tête. Elle avait dû se dégonfler. Qu’est-ce qu’une jeune fille de bonne famille viendrait faire avec un petit truand de son espèce ? Elle avait dû se sentir un instant le gout de l’aventure puis avait changé d’avis dans la nuit, en profitant du confort de son grand lit au matelas bien garni. Il n’en avait guère de doute. 

Et pourtant, il entendit bientôt un moteur au loin. Il releva alors la tête pour observer l’obscurité. Un phare creva la nuit et Jesse se leva, prêt à bondir en selle en fonction de qui arrivait. 

Il ne bougea pas, s’éloignant juste un peu des flammes pour être moins mis en lumière. Mais finalement, la moto ralentit. Il put alors reconnaitre le large omniac qu’il avait vu la veille. Et derrière lui, les mains accrochées au corps de métal, la jeune fille lui lança un regard de ses yeux couleur de sang. Cette couleur... brr... Y’avait quelque chose dans ces yeux... 

Elle se laissa glisser au sol et mit les poings aux hanches, fixant le jeune homme comme si elle avait repéré une petite créature insignifiante. 

“Tu es venu.” Au ton, elle semble surprise, mais satisfaite. 

Il la fixait, revenant auprès du feu, tout en gardant une distance de sécurité avec l’omniac. Ces trucs là le mettaient mal à l’aise. Et celui-là semblait entre autres jouer le rôle du garde de corps de la gamine. Il aimerait autant ne lui donner aucun argument pour qu’il leva la main sur lui. 

“Je suis là. Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu veux...” 

“Aucun détour. On t’a pas appris la politesse ?” 

“C’était pas la priorité. Réponds.” 

“Ça...” Elle désigna les alentours d’un geste vague. Bob cligna des yeux derrière elle, cherchant ce qu’elle pouvait vouloir dire alors que Jesse fronçait les sourcils. 

“Quoi donc ?” 

“Cette liberté.” 

Il la fixa un instant, perplexe. Quoi ? Elle avait tout chez elle et elle venait lui balancer qu’elle enviait sa liberté ? Quelle blague ! Qui voulait sa vie de maraude, de petit brigand, de vêtements même pas ajustés, de nourriture qu’il fallait gagner à la sueur de son front tous les jours ? Elle ? Cette petite bourge dans sa tenue taillée sur mesure, avec son serviteur omniac personnel, une moto rutilante à sa disposition. Elle voulait le faire rire, c’est ça ? Si c’était le cas, ça lui faisait plutôt grincer des dents. 

“Allez, retourne dans ton manoir, petite bourgeoise... C’est quoi l’idée ? T’encanailler avec des gamins des rues ? Tu t’ennuies dans ta maison beaucoup trop grande à faire tartiner du caviar à ta boite de conserve ?” 

Elle l’agaçait. Elle le révulsait même... et en même temps, elle le fascinait. Elle était là, juste devant lui, en plein milieu de nulle part. Elle avait des couilles pour une gamine de son âge. Et cette suffisance... Il la vit se crisper et son regard se fit plus froid encore. Il s’attendait à la voir donner l’ordre à son omniac de se charger de faire taire l’impertinent qu’il était. Ça la démangeait. Il le devinait. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude qu’on lui tienne tête. 

“Ingrat... je t’ai laissé partir et j’ai pas prévenu le shérif en ville... j’aurai peut-être dû! Tu pourrais au moins me montrer un peu de respect ! Tu crois ça amusant, toi ? Toujours être tirée à quatre épingles, toujours surveillée, toujours à devoir offrir une bonne image et supporter les leçons de morale toute la journée. Suivre les règles... c’est d’un barbant.” 

“Tu nous fais un remake de la Belle et le Clochard ?” Jesse eut un petit reniflement de dédain. “Soit, la petite dame veut de l’aventure ? Y’a du lapin prêt à être dégusté et tu peux salir ton pantalon qui vaut certainement beaucoup trop cher sur ce caillou le temps de manger. Ensuite, tu pourras retourner te foutre dans ton lit aux draps de soie en te disant “Youhou, j’ai vécu une aventure”.” 

Il comprit qu’il avait poussé le bouchon trop loin quand il se prit la furie aux cheveux blancs de plein fouet dans le ventre et roula dans la poussière. Il s’ébroua vivement avant de l’observer. Elle était là, les poings serrés, les épaules se soulevant et s’abaissant au rythme de ses respirations, la rage plein les yeux. 

Il attrapa son chapeau tombé au sol à côté de lui, le secoua et le remit sur sa tête en arborant un petit sourire suffisant. 

“Quoi ? Tu veux jouer à la bagarre ?” le ton était moqueur, clairement. Il s’était fait avoir par surprise mais il n’avait pas peur d’elle. De son garde du corps si... mais d’elle, clairement pas. Ce fut une erreur. Elle se jeta sur lui et se décida à le rouer de coups. 

Si le premier fit impact et le laisserait sans doute marqué d’un joli bleu d’ici peu, il répondit aux suivants. Hors de question de se laisser traiter ainsi. Il dû accepter d’admettre qu’elle se battait bien, pour une petite richarde. Il prit quelques coups bien placés mais en distribua tout autant. 

Alors qu’ils se battaient comme des chiffonniers, deux larges mains de métal vinrent bientôt attraper l’un puis l’autre par le col et les séparèrent. Bob cligna des yeux, les tenant toujours alors qu’ils reprenaient leurs souffles chacun de leur coté en se fusillant du regard dans leur tenue poussiéreuses. 

Quand Jesse éclata finalement de rire, il vit la jeune fille se débattre vivement contre la prise de l’omiac, bien décidée à lui faire ravaler cette réaction. 

“Tu tapes bien pour une gamine élevée avec une cuillère d’argent dans le bec...” 

Elle se détendit à la remarque de l’adolescent et étrécit les yeux, attendant une moquerie à venir. Jesse lui décocha un sourire en retour. 

“D’accord... d’accord, t’as gagné... T’attends quoi exactement de ton... séjour bucolique avec un petit brigand ? ” 

Elle le scruta un instant, méfiante, alors que Bob, jugeant la menace passée, décida de relâcher sa prise. 

“Quel est ton prochain coup ?” 

Il était en train de se diriger vers le feu pour en retirer la viande qui commençait à noircir sous les flammes quand il se figea pour la regarder avec un air perplexe. 

“Comment ça ?” 

“Bah, t’as prévu quoi ?” 

Il cligna des yeux. 

“Ma vie est pas vraiment... comment dire... planifiée. Je vis au jour le jour et je vois les opportunités qui se présentent.” 

Elle eut un haussement de sourcils. Il sentit combien elle était en train de le juger bien avant qu’elle n’ait un petit rire. 

“Je comprends pourquoi tu dois te contenter de... ça...” Elle désigna le petit campement de fortune. “Faut s’organiser un peu... prévoir des coups, pas juste te reposer sur la chance. Comment tu veux tenir à long terme comme ça ?” 

Il siffle entre ses dents. 

“Je me débrouille très bien.” 

“T’as une vieille carne...” 

“Whisper est une très bonne monture.” 

“L’âne du manoir a plus de pedigree que lui...” 

“Mais je t’emmerde...” 

“Il faut agir avec plus d’agilité...” Elle vint finalement s’asseoir sur un bout de rocher et lui tendit une main. “Fais-moi confiance et dans quelques temps, on fera trembler toute la région.” 

Il sembla plus que perplexe. Il fixa un moment la main tendue puis la jeune femme. Il était du genre solitaire. Toutes ses coopérations ne duraient pas en général. Il avait été trahi tellement de fois par le passé... Il avait appris à marcher seul. Alors avec une petite bourge qui pensait tout savoir de tout... ça ne rimait à rien. Ça sentait le coup foireux. Mais après tout, quand on est au fond du trou, on ne peut que remonter non ? Rah, ça puait... 

Il tendit la main et serra celle de la jeune femme. 

“Je marche... on teste, on verra ce que ça donnera.” 

Rien ne lui prouvait que cette gamine imbue d’elle-même arriverait à trouver des bons coups. Mais au pire des cas, il n’allait rien perdre. Si elle s’avérait inutile, il l’abandonnerait et l’oublierait. 

Elle eut un sourire qui étira ses fines lèvres et éclaira ses yeux d’une lueur machiavélique. Elle était intelligente, il n’en doutait pas une seconde. 

“Ashe... ravie de faire affaire avec toi.” 

“Jesse... Jesse Mccree.”


End file.
